


Not people

by englishghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No work, all play. You don't have to be careful, you don't have to care about getting it off too, you don't have to call it come morning. It's not even gonna remember it after they fry its brain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not people

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HYDRA Trash Party prompt:  
> So, I just want Rollins who doesn't really like anyone that way, doesn't date or have sex, but he can still enjoy the physical sensations of having his dick touched. So anyway, someone persuades him to use the Asset's mouth.  
> I just want quiet, pretending-to-be-an-object Asset and Rollins using him to get off and casual objectification.
> 
> -
> 
> Rollins and Rumlow treat Bucky as an object to have sex with. Although Bucky doesn't fight them, he's brainwashed, so he has no power to consent.

It's not that Jack doesn't like sex. It can be nice, the same way a hot shower after a long day can be nice. The thing is, he's not so fond of what comes before. It's not that he has a problem with people: he was somewhat popular in school, likes and is liked well enough by his team mates. But sex just doesn't seem worth the trouble of taking someone out, or going to a bar and picking up someone. God forbid actually having a relationship. Sure, on one hand it seems nice to have someone who would know his preferences, but on the other, seeing someone regularly implies a level of intimacy he's not really comfortable with. He can get satisfying enough results with his right hand.

-

They don't actually have a safehouse for tonight, are just supposed to wait for more orders. The street is bad enough that nobody bats an eye at a black van with tinted windows.

As soon as they're finished patching up any injuries, Rumlow orders the asset to strip and kneel between his legs. The team usually does it, after a mission, to celebrate, if it's successful, or to take out their anger on the Asset, if it's not. Jack usually secures the perimeter. He knows they must talk about it, but nobody's ever dared invite him again after the first couple times he's declined. Brainwashed POWs just don't do it for him.

The Asset never complains, doesn't move or make a voluntary sound if not told to. Some of them tell it to: Rumlow takes a childishly cruel delight in seeing it moan like it's actually enjoying being fucked raw. He doesn't seem to be in one of those moods, though, having the Asset suck him off only long enough to get him hard and slick, then kneeling behind it and fucking into it without even bothering to shove his pants down past his hips. He might want to get on with it, as they don't really know when their next orders are coming. Their target had been swiftly eliminated, but there might be complications depending on the first actions of his vice-governor.

It takes Jack a moment to realize that Rumlow is adressing him.

"What's wrong with you, Rollins? Can't get it up?"

He wants to answer accordingly. Rumlow can be the biggest asshole in the world, but he's also his CO, and Jack actually likes the job too much to say something that would actually piss him off.

"I've told, you, Rumlow. It's fucking creepy", he says. He means it. The Asset just holds himself on his hands and knees, unresponsive except for a little whimper or a frown every now and then, when Rumlow pulls its hair, or gets a little more forceful. "It's like fucking a doll. A dead man."

"Well, that's half the fun", Rumlow rasps. "No work, all play. You don't have to be careful, you don't have to care about getting it off too, you don't have to call it come morning. It's not even gonna remember it after they fry its brain".

Rumlow must see the shock on Jack's face, because he laughs as he pulls the Asset against him.

He'd never considered it from this angle. Sure, the Asset used to be a person. A hero. But it's not anymore. It doesn't think, doesn't feel, doesn't do anything it's not told to. It has none of the hassle of a person, but it has pretty, inviting, pink lips. Lips that would feel really good on his cock. It wouldn’t expect anything in return. He hasn't had time to touch himself in days. His cock hardens in his pants, faster than it has in years. Rumlow notices it.

"Come on, get over here", he says, like he's telling the punch line of a joke. "I promise it won't bite."

It's been some time since Jack's been naked in front of people in a sexual context (not people, he reminds himself, one person and one assassin turned fuck machine). He doesn't actually get naked, just lowers his pants a little, like Rumlow, and approaches the other end of the Asset. It's looking at the floor, but lifts its eyes as he approaches. Rumlow wolf whistles.

It doesn't have to be told anything. A mere touch of Jack's cock to its lips and it opens them. Jack slips his cock past the Asset's lips, and it's so fucking _hot_ and wet and it's been forever since he's had anyone like this, so long he hadn't even realized he missed it.

Jack opens his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he'd closed. Rumlow is staring at him, a weird expression on his face. He smiles and pulls the Asset back, which causes Jack's cock to slip off its mouth, forces him to follow. They fall into rhythm, pushing and pulling the Asset between them. Jack is almost not bothered by Rumlow's groans.

Soon they're going faster, harder, Jack's cock hitting the back of the asset's throat with every stroke. It raises its right hand, the flesh one, to Jack's hip, to ease the pressure on its neck, maybe, or to use its hand to help get Jack off. Jack slaps it away. It returns the hand to the floor, supporting itself on all fours, immobile as he is jostled between Jack and Rumlow.

Rumlow comes first, with a sharp exhale and a slap to the Asset's back. Jack can feel himself close, pulls the Asset’s head to himself and holds it, feels its throat convulsing around his cock and lets it pull his orgasm from him. It’s definitely better than his hand.

As he comes to, he realizes that Rumlow is watching him. “Looks like you’re made from the same stuff as the rest of us, after all”, he says, with a shit-eating grin.

Jack evaluates the Asset. Now that it’s not sucking his cock anymore, it’s dropped its head. Its metal arm reflects the light on the ceiling of the van. The only sign it’s alive is its labored breathing. It’s uncanny, and beautiful.

He remembers to answer Rumlow. “Still doesn’t mean I’m gonna be a part of your team celebrations”. He shudders to think about doing this in front of the whole team.

Rumlow laughs, tucking himself back in his pants. The radio chooses this moment to manifest, with coordinates to drive to. Rumlow answers it, as if nothing has happened.

As Jack adjusts his own pants, he tells the Asset to get dressed. It does, quickly, efficiently. They’ll drive to the extraction point. Tomorrow, the Asset will be wiped and put into sleep until it’s needed again. The next time it comes out, it won’t remember this, and if it does, it doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
